Henripolis
Nation Information Henripolis is a sizeable and older nation at 36 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of Henripolis work diligently to produce Cattle and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Henripolis will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Henripolis has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Henripolis allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Henripolis believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Henripolis will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. = History = The area in which Henripolis now lies was first settled by the Chickasaw Indian tribes. European explorer arrived in the 1500's and Sieur de La Salle built Fort Prudhomme, the first European settlement in what would become Memphis or Henripolis. The city recieved a charter from the United States in 1826. Later, the area became hotly contested during the American Civil War. The remainder of Memphis/Henripolis history of the 19th century refers to numerous yellow fever outbreaks, from which the city was devastated and then rebuilt later. 20th Century The city's present look owes much to Boss Crump, a politican who embarked upon a city beautification project in the early part of the century. Memphis became a center of the civil rights movement in the 1960's and is the site of Martin Luther King's assaination. Memphis also became well known from Elvis Preseley, Beale Street, and Barbeque. Indepedence Movement However,beneath the outer prosperity of Memphis lay a core of government corruption that disgusted the population at large. Scandals were commonplace and crime raged through the streets. Police were powerless to stop the surge in violence and most citizens looked toward gangs for day-to-day protection. The largest of these gangs was located in the burrow of Binghampton and grew to the extent that it became pratically a new country. Gang members were strategically placed in posistions of power in the city government and eventually one of them, Henry, became mayor. He declared Memphis an indepedent state and left the Union, creating a dictatorship Reform of February 14th Bowing to the pressure of the population, Henry (now called Henry II), declared the official religion Judaism, although he himself remained Christian. The government was converted to a Federal system, uniting the several communities making up Henripolis, including Memphis, Germantown, Whitehaven, and Frasier. Annexation of Mississippi Delta and East Arkansas The peoples of these areas were stricken with poverty. Seeing a new hope (not to mention that Henry II was born in Mississippi) gathered them under the banner of Henripolis. The Mississippi area also provides the army with exceptional soldiers. The expansion of the borders also gave a new legitmacy to the government. Before Henripolis was just a city state, by the end of February, it had become a fledling nation with over 1 million people in its lands. To further increase loyalty to a central state, the Mid South Confederation was formed. Industrialzation Recognizing the fact that the growth Henripolis was beginning to stagnate, Henry II embarked upon a massive revitalization of Industry and expansion of trade. At the expense of rising debt, Henripolis experienced rapid growth. = Foreign Relations = Henripolis is a neutral nation, prefering to see its enemies destroy each other and will remain so for the concievable future. Several Nations have had trade agreements, but most have been canceled, hurting the economy badly. Now the only active trading parner is Ragnara. =Military= The old days of a consripted army are over. Service in the military is now volunteer for males from 18-50, although women can serve in support elements. Training and disipline set Henripolis' military apart from those of similar size. DEFCON LEVEL- 3 Order of Battle Active Army 2nd Infantry Brigade- 4th, 5th, and 7th Infantry Battlions- 90 men 5th Infantry Brigade- 13th, 19th, 22nd Infantry Battlions- 90 men National Guard 39th Infantry Brigade (ARK)- 10 men 117th Infantry Regiment (TN)- 5 men 154th Infantry Regiment (MS)- 5 men 233rd Infantry Regiment (ARK)- 5 men 194th Engineer Brigade (TN)- 5 men 196th Field Artillery Brigade (TN)- 5 men 142nd Field Artillery Brigade (ARK)- 5 men 223rd Engineer Battlion (MS)- 2 men